


Battle Relief

by flipflop_diva



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: Sharon knows how to take care of Natasha after a hard battle.





	Battle Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



Sharon’s fingers ran through Natasha’s dirty, tangled hair, the scent of lilac shampoo washing away the stench of battle.

Then they dropped lower, more soap washing across bruises and scrapes and the aches of being pummeled by Hydra agents.

Finally, her fingers came to rest on Natasha’s thighs, tugging them apart in the extra wide Jacuzzi tub Sharon was glad they had.

Her fingers slipped easily inside, her thumb found Natasha’s clit, her other hand squeezed a nipple and soon Natasha was moaning, hips bucking and back arching as Sharon finished making her forget that Hydra was even a thing.


End file.
